


【Theseus/Newt】成为忒修斯·斯卡曼德

by Frankenstein39



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenstein39/pseuds/Frankenstein39
Summary: 纽特听到了莉塔偷偷告诉他的传言，他伤心欲绝，并打算变成忒修斯，完成他这辈子做过最大胆的事。





	【Theseus/Newt】成为忒修斯·斯卡曼德

1.  
对于忒修斯过于复杂的感情是长期困扰着纽特的最主要问题，没有之一。  
　　在身临其境之前，他根本无法体会“又爱又恨”到底是一种多么复杂又混沌的心理，这种疑惑持续到他度过了漫长又悸动的青春叛逆期。当少年最初把爱字在心中凝聚成一个人的形象时，他发现那个人并非是学院里那些漂亮而活泼的女孩，也不是温婉睿智的母亲；它从一团模糊的黑雾开始，慢慢勾勒出一个青年的形象，忒修斯·斯卡曼德招牌的高鼻梁和蓝眼睛就在那里，他没有任何表情，但对于纽特来说，那张脸便是足以致命的利刃。  
　　爱与恨就像是甜蜜与痛苦，它们时常相伴而行。  
　　从那时起，纽特·斯卡曼德改变了自幼对忒修斯一成不变的崇拜，这伤透了哥哥的心。  
　　追本溯源——大概是从忒修斯与莉塔·莱斯特兰奇成为魔法部法律执行司的同事开始的。纽特被霍格沃滋开除之后，一直致力于寻找和研究成千上万种神奇动物，他从北极跋涉到了赤道几内亚，又从纽约辗转到了巴黎，他只有在风尘仆仆地回到古灵阁和那些妖精们打交道的时候，才发现忒修斯定期都会往他的账户里存一笔钱。  
　　忒修斯不会特意告诉他，只是慢慢地等着纽特发现，可纽特分辨不出，那究竟是哥哥的善意，还是对他能否吃得消自己开支的一种家长式质疑。  
　　  
　　于是沟壑让男孩们的信件来往少得可怜。  
　　猫头鹰将一张明信片拍到忒修斯桌子上，从它的翅膀上掉下来一根灰白色的羽毛。行色匆匆的首席傲罗从办公室的大门口走到自己的桌前只用了两步半，莉塔看得出来他是快步走回来的——忒修斯又在魔法部的大厅里追赶纽特的那只猫头鹰了。  
　　忒修斯·斯卡曼德在法律执行司是出了名的工作狂，他经常独自加班到很晚，办公室的闲聊他参加得很少，在其他傲罗眼中，忒修斯也许是个英俊又无趣的青年。  
　　“他真该需要谈谈恋爱，或者博得家人的关心。”  
　　有人这么议论他，他们看见他紧蹙的眉头，押审黑巫师时怒气冲冲的脚步，插在大衣口袋里的手，最后只留下一个孤独的黑色背影，在喧市之中颇显寂寥。  
　　莉塔·莱斯特兰奇从咖啡杯后面露出她深色的眼睛，忒修斯任由纽特的猫头鹰把头低下来喝他杯子里的水，他时常皱紧的眉头却在看到明信片的时候轻轻松开了。纽特从巴黎来信，陈述句告诉忒修斯这个星期五他会回家，他没说会回来做什么。  
　　但他会回家，这对忒修斯来说足够了。  
　　明信片很快就被递到莉塔的手里，女人照例长长地叹了一口气：“你确定？”  
　　她已经不知道多少次客串兄弟之间缓和关系的调和剂这个角色了，女孩儿总是比男孩敏感，但她认为斯卡曼德兄弟真的是笨透了，她和他们共同相处的时间虽然不多，但她已经看出来了。  
　　纽特和忒修斯深深地在意着彼此，而表面却要佯装出一副漠不关心的模样。  
　　  
　　——复杂的斯卡曼德们，总是害怕对方知晓自己的心事。  
　　“纽特是回来给你过生日的，你们家人团聚比较合适吧。”莉塔喝了一口黑咖啡，她对着忒修斯眨了一下右眼。  
　　平日里寡言又冷峻的傲罗脸上浮现出了一丝不自在，接着他又露出一副恍然大悟的模样——这个星期五的确是他的生日，只是……忒修斯又低着头看那张明信片：“日期应该只是凑巧吧。”  
他和纽特的关系不消说，几乎全魔法部上下都知道，他们兄弟不和，意见相左。

　　纽特似乎很不喜欢他成为一名傲罗。  
　　尽管忒修斯支持纽特去追寻神奇动物的脚步，但他害怕宝贝弟弟因为资金问题无法吃饱穿暖，或者他在某一天碰到一位同样喜欢神奇生物的女孩，忽然带回来他们即将结婚的消息；比起放任他四处漂泊，忒修斯更倾向于把弟弟放在眼皮底下。他是一个控制欲极强的男人，他喜欢把一切处理得井井有条，就连假期过后的办公桌也纤尘不染。  
　　“直接告诉他不就好了，告诉他你爱他。”  
　　莉塔总是这样提醒他。  
　　  
　　这太难了。忒修斯把头低下来，纽特总是把头扎进他的皮箱里，多一句关于成为傲罗或者就职于魔法部的话都不愿意说。  
　　黄金单身汉，三十六岁的忒修斯，在法律执行司所有年轻女性傲罗艳羡的眼光中，忧郁地低着头，他抿了抿嘴唇小声说：“拜托了，莉塔，我会做你最爱吃的甜点。”  
　　“成交。”  
　　莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，毕业于霍格沃滋斯莱特林学院的莱斯特兰奇，早就在心里打起了小算盘。他们都该到了谈婚论嫁的年龄，也该结束这阔别十年的匀速直线运动了，那两条直线在交汇之前，必定会有一条改变方向才行。  
2.  
开门的人是莉塔，在纽特的记忆里，开门的人总是莉塔。短发女人径直给了他一个拥抱，落在脸颊上的亲吻也一如既往地温暖。纽特不愿意把莉塔的名字和嫂子这个称呼联系到一起，但他经常会想，是否他不在家的这些日子里，斯卡曼德的宅邸里也会长住着这样一位佳人。  
　　忒修斯放下锅铲，他从内室走出来，脚步像是踩在纽特的心脏上一样，疲惫的弟弟把皮箱握在手里，指关节因为紧攥的动作而泛白，他把头低下去，看着干干净净的木质地板，忒修斯的脚步沉稳有力，纽特只觉得莉塔似乎离开了，紧接着他感觉到头顶的光线被什么东西阻碍住，黑暗和一个带着忒修斯气味的拥抱接踵而至。  
他跟不上忒修斯的成长速度，他的鼻尖刚刚到忒修斯的肩膀上——他踮起脚尖，他能感觉到哥哥的脸颊贴着他的头发，灼热的温度沿着皮肤的纹理四处散落开来。纽特终于抬起头，他看到玄关的尽头，一扇巨大的窗户，莉塔消失了，于是他踮起脚尖，背对着伦敦的夜空，无声地用力吸气——他太怀念这个味道了。  
“好久不见，纽特。”  
傲罗的寒暄极其简单，纽特张开嘴巴，发出声音的时候才惊觉自己有些哽咽，于是他把见面语又吞咽进了喉咙里，支吾着回应了一句：“忒修斯。”  
少年心事像一颗大树，以心脏为土壤，枝干和树杈随同骨骼蔓延生长，于是肌肤之下的每一寸领地都消失殆尽，唯有极力扼制，方能抑止它破茧而出的欲望。纽特既欣喜又痛苦，他紧闭双唇，为了防止有些疯狂而暧昧的话语脱口而出。  
忒修斯做了他喜欢的甜点和烤面包。家庭聚餐多半是暖色调的，然而长兄和他相对而坐，连摆弄刀叉的动作都那么迷人。莉塔把脚尖踮起来，坐姿活泼，喋喋不休一些询问近况的问题，好让语塞的兄弟俩能够多了解一些对方的生活。  
“雷鸟，”纽特说：“我找到了一只雷鸟，把它带到纽约……”忒修斯深邃的蓝眼睛注视着纽特，他开始不自在地结巴了起来：“我卖掉一些银蛋壳、然后、然后从纽约给你带了礼物。”  
纽特将一只黑色的天鹅绒小盒子从胸前的口袋里拿出来，皮克特挥舞着小手，似乎很不情愿跟它分开。  
“生日快乐，忒修斯。”  
首席傲罗用上挑的眉毛完成了他惊讶的表情——只有莉塔知道，他心里也许早就骑着扫帚满屋子乱飞了，可场面人还是伸出手接过了那个小盒子，在看见里面的指环时又挑了一下眉头。  
纽特知道，忒修斯·斯卡曼德不会理解他送指环的含义，他本来做了一个大决定，他要在哥哥三十六岁生日这天向他表白，前提是家宴的参与者只有他们两个人。  
莉塔心里翻了个白眼——她应该请病假的，为了让两兄弟终成眷属，她情愿对自己施咒吐鼻涕虫，也不愿意在这儿当那只电灯泡。  
“谢谢。”忒修斯一带而过，他把戒指套在手指上，然后又将注意力转回了汤碗里的蘑菇汤，他希望用吃东西来扼制一下自己狂乱的心跳。  
纽特在他看不见的地方低下了头，像一只耷拉着耳朵的小狗。

莉塔挽着纽特的胳膊走出宅邸，忒修斯被支开了，于是纽特负责送莉塔离开。  
“也许忒修斯还没有告诉你，”莉塔为纽特理了理领结：“星期一他会在法律执行司宣布我们要订婚的消息。”  
女孩儿对他眨了一下眼睛：“替我保守秘密。”

“噢，当然。”纽特立刻回答，他舒展着眉头，碧绿色的眼睛像是宝石一样闪闪发光，他佯装出一副惊讶的模样，嘴巴里却苦涩得像是在荒漠中跋涉了数日一样：“祝福你，莉塔。”  
莉塔高举魔杖，幻影移形消失在了空气中。那阵风吹起纽特卷在额头上的棕红色头发，他耷拉着肩膀，似乎听见自己心里那棵大树轰然倒塌的声响，疼痛和麻木浸润了四肢百骸，连血液也干涸。

——忒修斯。  
男孩蹲下身子，抱住自己的膝盖，他似乎一直在等，等着莉塔，或者忒修斯告诉他这件事的那天，至少这证明了他的怀疑与猜想是正确的，他心爱的哥哥已经有了想要结婚的对象。

纽特·斯卡曼德长达十余年的暗恋终于结束了。  
他终于不用在无数个风雨交加、电闪雷鸣的夜晚，睡在他的皮箱里，用微红的眼眶去思念一个冷漠的背影，他也不用在看见忒修斯的信件、或者他寄来的衣物而赶到温热了，他更不用去面带笑容，雀跃地写下他即将回家的日期了。  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德即将订婚。  
这个消息像是一场大雪覆盖了莽原，把所有的爱与眷恋都埋藏在数尺的冰雪之下，再也无人问津。

纽特把头扎进了他的皮箱里。忒修斯轻扣房门的时候，他正伸出手把皮箱的盖子盖上。长兄手里拿着一杯热牛奶，指环被他套在了无名指上，他扑了个空。兄弟俩难得的周末一直都是这样的情况——纽特在逃避忒修斯，他尽可能低减少他们碰面的机会，而忒修斯也一直没有去皮箱里打扰他。  
星期日的晚上，十二点过后，纽特带着他红肿的眼睛和杂乱的头发从皮箱里爬出来，他把所有的愤懑、不甘、羞愧、和爱都糅杂在了一管复方汤剂里，他用寂静无声的咒语石化了忒修斯，他在他仰慕已久的嘴唇上落下第一个吻，带着咸涩水珠的吻，然后他拔掉了忒修斯的一根棕发。

这一定是最后一次了，纽特告诉自己。  
他要把订婚的消息躲避过去，在星期一的晚上尝试着告诉忒修斯——他怀抱着一丝侥幸，祈祷光明降临他暗无天日的生命。

3.  
忒修斯的衣服比他的复杂得多——至少纽特不喜欢打领带，而他的哥哥有一抽屉暗色调的领带。他站在公共男厕所的马桶上，把自己冲下去，然后绕过魔法部大厅的喷泉，拎着忒修斯的公文包，学着他哥哥的模样对每一个同他打招呼的人礼貌微笑。  
他发现忒修斯在魔法部的女人缘出奇的好。也许是这样英俊而出色的青年少之又少。纽特一路堵着气，乘坐电梯到了法律执行司那一层办公室。他的心脏怦怦直跳，这种高强度的复方汤剂不知道会持续多久，但愿在下班之前他的脸没有变型。他第一次变成忒修斯，怀揣的悸动一直骚扰着他的神经。

他恨不得一整天都在照镜子，然后反复拥抱自己。  
梅林啊，你能不能收敛一下，纽特·斯卡曼德！  
他在坐在办公桌后面的时候，从心底对自己咆哮道。他拉开右手边的第一个抽屉，然后那双蓝眼睛忽然睁大，他立刻把头埋在了成堆的文书后面，忒修斯喜欢把重要的东西放在右手边的抽屉里——他从霍格沃兹就养成了这个习惯。不过令纽特惊讶的是，抽屉里的东西寥寥无几，只有几张纽特邮寄给他的明信片。

纽特致力于把自己埋在文书后面，当一位隐形人，也许是忒修斯平日里没有给别人留下什么和蔼可亲平易近人的形象，来找他聊天的人除了莉塔寥寥无几。不过明眼人莉塔·莱斯特兰奇没有愧对傲罗优秀的身份与素质，她知道坐在那里的人是纽特·斯卡曼德。

优秀的巫师也许天生就具备抵抗咒语的免疫力，忒修斯在正午时分就醒了。他用时间倒流的咒语，从镜子中阅读了昨天午夜后发生的一切，然后他急匆匆地拿起魔杖，飞到了魔法部的大厅。  
“踪影立现。”高大的傲罗把脸埋进风衣的立领里，魔杖的尖端洒下一些粉末，地上歪歪扭扭的脚印渐渐浮现了出来。纽特喜欢倾着身子走路，他的脚印总会一深一浅。  
纽特打算在午饭后补一口复方汤剂，就在他去往壁炉的过程中，他被人拉着胳膊拽走了。  
有人把他摁到了幽巷的拐角里，他在一阵头昏脑涨之后撞上了一双蓝色的眼睛。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德紧抿着嘴唇，他原本面无表情，可却因为逆着光，让纽特觉得有些凶巴巴。兄弟俩一时语塞，纽特坚持沉默着，最后忒修斯只好伸出魔杖，解开了复方汤剂的药效。  
和他相貌一模一样的男人忽然以飞快的速度缩小，宽阔的肩膀渐渐变得瘦削，衣领也开始变大，他的蓝眼睛变成了翡翠一般的绿色，一些可爱的浅棕色斑点在脸上渐渐浮现出来，药效退去之后，纽特穿着大了两码的衣服，背靠着墙壁，他默不作声的低下头，他知道忒修斯在看着他，也许是愤怒，也许是责怪。

然而那位高大又笨拙的兄长，只想要开口询问纽特亲吻他的缘由。  
“纽特，你——”  
“闭嘴，忒修斯。”  
纽特用仅有的理智说出这句话后，然后他低着头，颤抖着肩膀，这十几年来，他第一次在他哥哥面前发出抽噎的声响。

忒修斯疑惑地看着纽特小小的发旋。  
男孩害怕自己哭出声，他慌乱地伸出手捂住脸，语无伦次地控诉：“莉塔说你要在今天和同事宣布你们订婚的消息。”  
纽特摇着头，瘦削的身体包裹在黑色的，宽敞又厚实的毛呢大衣里，那上面全是忒修斯的味道。  
“我不想他们都知道你要订婚的消息，我不能——我不能——”  
失去你。

纽特还是没有说出那句话，他开始像无法呼吸那样大口喘息，伸出手用过长的衬衫袖子擦掉滚烫的泪珠，这样的动作反复持续着不知道多久，那些眼泪像是钻石一样，打在忒修斯的鞋肩，石砖地面，或者纽特的衣襟上。  
他看起来快要崩溃了。

就在纽特认为，忒修斯会大发雷霆的时候，一双手蛮横地扯开他捂住脸的手，滚烫而温热的掌心贴在他柔软的脸颊上，他被迫抬起头，泪眼朦胧中他看见特修斯好看的鼻梁和浓密的睫毛。紧接着，呼吸静止，有人粗暴地咬住他的嘴唇，疼痛感代替了鼻酸。

忒修斯将大腿顶进了他的双腿之间，他被摁在潮湿的墙壁上，远处有嘀嗒作响的水声，喧嚷的人群，飞来飞去的扫帚，以及家养精灵们吆喝，各种各样的声音。纽特尝到了咸涩的味道。忒修斯的呼吸很急促，他用力地亲吻着纽特颤抖的嘴唇，那个吻从嘴角延伸到了脖子，最后又在锁骨上面留下一块深色的印记。

这让纽特很快停止了啜泣。  
他瞪大了那双碧绿色的眼睛，仿佛整片星空都在他面前，他被粗鲁的哥哥吓得有些缓不过神来。忒修斯用指腹捏掉了纽特脸蛋上的眼泪，他垂下眼睛看着纽特小小的鼻子和脸颊上的雀斑，男孩不着痕迹地咬了一下嘴唇。

这个惯性动作，每一次都是对忒修斯的致命一击。  
首席傲罗前倾身体，他把纽特压在自己和墙壁之间，丝毫缝隙和喘气的空间都没有。  
在他低下头的时候，他听见纽特轻声地问了句：“忒修斯？”  
“阿尔忒弥斯，你还不明白吗。”  
忒修斯猛地抬起纽特的下巴，在男孩露出讶异的目光时，又一次堵住了他的嘴唇。

 

一个钟头后，忒修斯·斯卡曼德急匆匆地出现在了傲罗办公室中，他身后跟着一个缩头缩脑的青年，红棕色头发，吸着鼻子，一副可怜巴巴又满脸通红的模样。

“莉塔·莱斯特兰奇在哪里。”  
首席傲罗将男孩安顿到了他的办公椅上，他转过身，居高临下地看着他隔壁工位上的男人。  
“她——她临时请假了，怎么了？”

怎么了？

她弄哭了我的弟弟。  
忒修斯拽起椅子上的男孩，幻影移形离开了傲罗办公室。

 

—完—


End file.
